Don't Give Up On Us
by IAIJBM
Summary: One-shot. 3x20. What happens if their hug went a little different? (Been crying since it ended. lol)


**So basically I wrote this as soon as the episode ended and it's probably got a crap load of spelling mistakes and it won't make sense cause I was bawling while I wrote this but I did this and I'm posting this and I'm probably gonna realise soon that it was a huge mistake but here you go.**

* * *

They stayed like that.

Glued together. Her arms around his neck and his around her waist like a vice.

"I don't wanna do this." Nick whispered in her ear, squeezing his eyes shut.

Jess let out a strangled breath and bit her bottom lip against the unshed tears. "I know." She whispered back, her voice breaking at the last word.

Nick sniffed and pulled her closer. "This isn't the end," he told her. "We're not done."

Jess nodded against his shoulder, her heart almost breaking for the second time that night. "What do we do?" Jess asked helplessly.

Pulling away just enough to see her face, Nick's eyes bore into hers as he spoke. "We love each other," he said, brushing her bangs out of her eyes. "And we work at it, because we love each other."

As Jess nodded, one lone tear fell out of her eye and down her cheek. Nick stopped it with his thumb, wiping it away before kissing her cheek and pulling her close again. "I love you too much for this not to work." He murmured in her ear.

A quiet sob finally fell from Jess' mouth, causing a tear to leak from Nick's eye. He stood up fully, causing Jess' feet to rise from the ground, and he took them both to his bedroom.

He easily placed her on his bed and climbed in next to her, immediately feeling her arms wrap around him and her head find it's place on her pillow.

Minutes of silence filled the room. The only sound being the rustling of the blankets while they got themselves comfortable.

Nick and Jess lay facing each other, studying every single part of the other's face. Nick delicately stroked the smoothness of her cheek, not ever wanting this moment to end.

This was when they felt the best. Cooped up in his bed in silence. Where they got to think about their future together and how _right_ it felt to be together.

"What if our first child is a girl?" Jess whispered into the darkness. Nick grinned.

"We'll worry about that when it happens." Nick told her. Knowing that he said 'when', not 'if'.

Because it was going to happen.

They were going to last forever. He knew it. They were going to have the kids and the beautiful house and they were going to be happy. This was just a bump along the road.

"Jess," Nick said in a hushed tone. "The love I have for you..." He trailed off, trying to wrack his brain for the right words. "It's crazy." He said with a soft chuckle. "It's crazy how much I love you. I never knew I could love anyone the way I love you."

"Nick..." Jess whispered.

"Just listen for a second." He said. "Being with you is the most thrilling thing I've ever felt. It's like...It's just..." Nick smiled as he felt his heart begin to race. "I see your face every morning, and I know that no matter what happens during the day, I get to come home to you and lay here with you. And that makes me look forward to my day. Because each second of crappiness I experience during it, It's a second closer to coming home to you."

Jess didn't even try to stop the tears from falling.

"I know I'm a idiot sometimes." Nick explained. "And I know that I'm frustrating and it's tough being with me, but you can't give up on me, okay?" He asked. "Because I'm sure as hell not giving up on you. I will never give up on us and what we have."

"Okay." Jess whispered with a nod. "Okay I won't, I promise." She said hurriedly, burring her face in his shoulder.

"Good." He said. "Because I know without you I'm nothing."

"I love you." Jess told him, wrapping her arm tightly around his waist. "And I'm sorry if I ever treated you like I didn't or if you think I don't or if I don't say it enough, but I do. I love you. And I can't wait for the day when we finally have our house and rings on our fingers and kids running around the yard."

"I know you do," Nick said against her ear, stroking her hair loving. "I can't wait for that either."

Jess finally let herself breath properly. The thought of no longer being with Nick was almost making her physically ill. Seriously, how did they even think it was a possibility? You can't love someone like how they love each other and think you'll be able to stop.

"Get some sleep." Nick whispered. "I know you've still got a headache."

Jess burrowed into Nick's shoulder deeper and gave his neck a gentle kiss. "I love you, Nick."

Nick kissed her forehead. "I love you, Jess."

* * *

**Am I the only one heartbroken?**


End file.
